The Core Support Program for Research Dissemination has three general goals: 1) to establish an Information Service to efficiently process the information requests made of the Institute; 2) to adequately staff and organize the library and archive collections so as to facilitate information retrieval; and 3) to relieve the research staff of informational duties so that they can more rapidly complete current research projects and undertake new ones. Specific projects include development of a thesaurus of indexing and retrieval terms related to all areas of sexuality, construction of a master subject file of all Institute collections, and formation of an active international consortium of sex researchers.